User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 1
Dodge The Bullet Chris: Welcome back to another season of Total Drama! Also known as Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! This season we will welcome back some of our old contestants and some of our new contestants joining in this season. All here on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: 'Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camra pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Chris: Now it's time we welcome back our originals first. ''(A yatch is approaching) Chris: Heather! Trent! Cody! Geoff! LeShawna! Lindsay! Gwen! Noah! Justin! Courtney! Duncan! Bridgette! Tyler! Alejandro! Dawn! Mike and Zoey! Heather: I hate this show. Courtney: At least this Island is kinda better. Hey Gwen. Gwen: Whatever. Chris: Now our newbies. Katie, Lizzy, Joanna, Scottie, Matt, Dani, Syler, Xavier, Cam, Ash and Yazzy. Lizzy: I'm on Total Drama! OMG! (Yazzy slips off the boat and crashes into everyone) Chris: Best wipeout EVER! Heather: Shut it Chris McClean! Joanna: Ok can't feel......... ow. Zoey: You ok? Yazzy: Maybe. But everyone else? I mean hello I crashed into you! Gwen: Could've been worse. This dock could've been broken already. Yazzy: Yikes! Joanna: Aww they make such cute friends! Bridgette: Yeah. I hope we can be on the same team. Zoey: Me 3! Joanna: Ohhh really you're so nice. Chris: Not so fast Miss Nice Girls! You won't be on Teams say yet. However your first challenge is Veterans vs Newbies. Katie: Say wha now? Geoff: We just got here dude! Chris: Geoff you know the rules! LeShawna: Pfft! Rules my ass! You are dead! (Zoey and Bridgette hold her back) Chris: Oh but this time. Are you all ready? '''Trent: Douche. Gwen: Never come back Gwen. Scottie: I am SO ready! Ash: I don't wanna go first! Chris: Your challenge is a season 1 classic dodgeball! Dawn: Oh my heavens! That seems so dangerous though! Bridgette: It just hurts after you throw balls at someone like say guys getting hit in the crotch. Chris: Exactly! Both teams ready? Go! Tyler: Alright! I promise I won't mess up! Gwen: Ok....... Lindsay: Umm should we be scared? Cody: Why? (The wikians approach with balls) LeShawna: Aww hell no! LeShawna: Yo these newbies think they hot shit? They got another hing comin'. Katie: (Throws out Justin) ''Take that pretty boy! Justin: NO! My beautiful face! Duncan: Stop complainin. You're not bleeding or dying you little bitch you're out. Gwen: That's karma! Trent: Karma? Gwen: I'll explain later! LeShawna: Is that all you got? Yazzy: Prompting dear LeShawna? Scottie: Uh guys! ''(Xavier and Dani pick up balls and aim for Gwen and Bridgette until Trent and Geoff catch the balls and throw out Ash and Scottie then Yazzy throws out Heather) Alejandro: You will pay perra! Yazzy: Oh I'll show you the real bitch Ale-dick-wad. (Alejandro tries to throw out Yazzy who dodges as the ball hits Xavier and Yazzy goes up in the air and throws out Geoff and Cody) Katie: Oh she dropped it like it was hot! (Bridgette throws out Matt, Gwen throws out Dani who takes out Lindsay, Syler then takes out Noah and Alejandro) Cam: We're winning! Dawn: Sorry! I forefit! LeShawna: No Dawn! (Joanna takes out LeShawna and Tyler) Zoey: Oh no! We're losing! Mike: And I lost all my personas! So we're outta luck! Katie: Oh yeah you are! (Katie throws out Mike and Zoey while Lizzy takes out Bridgette) Yazzy: Well this got awkward. (Gwen and Trent look awkwardly at each other then glare at Duncan and Courtney who glare back) Trent: Hell no. Gwen: Uh-uh. I'm never trusting either of them again! Courtney: Ugh! Duncan! Duncan: They all hate my guts! Trent: Ok we all just gotta agree with a tactic. Duncan: Simple. I say we do my way from Season 1. Crush the new guy. Those are the newbies. Any disagreements can shut the fuck up got it? Courtney: You don't scare me. Gwen: Come on guys. (The 4 approach the court) Lizzy: 4 and 5 not a good match. (They all take out Cam and Syler) Katie: Kazizzy! GO! Lizzy: Ok! (Lizzy and Courtney take eachother out) Lizzy: At least I took the bitch out! Katie: Remember! The way! (Katie and Yazzy are up in the air as the 5 take one another out) Chris: And the wikians win! Yazzy: Yes! (At the ceremony) Courtney: Why are they here?! I know winning team had to - - Chris: Teams are why they're here! BTW No elmination! Lindsay: Thank god. Chris: Team 1 has Bridgette, Tyler, Scottie, Yazzy, Gwen, Trent, Ash, Dani, Justin, LeShawna, Noah, Matt, Zoey and Justin. You are the Villainous Bats! Trent: Why am I a Villain?! Chris: Geez calm down.And this is NOT heroes vs villains! Yazzy: If it were I can say villainy is sexy. (Trent sighs as Yazzy puts an arm around him) Chris: Now the rest of you. Lizzy, Joanna, Xavier, Duncan, Geoff, Mike, Dawn, Lindsay, Katie, Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, Cam and Syler. You are the Dangerous Snakes! Duncan: I AM a cobra. And Dangerous. Lizzy: Ok I'm diggin' this team already. Gwen: So am I. Enjoy Heather. Heather: I will Gwen! Zoey: Where do we even sleep? Chris: For now there are 2 cabins for you. Cam: Better than NO sleep. Dani: True. (They all head to their cabins) Chris: Who will be first to go? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Island! Signing out! Category:Blog posts